mechanical rampage!
by alternative writer
Summary: what if besides dr.eggman in the sonic x universe our heroes have to fight against a much greater threat which has invaded and taken over earth,all except station square!,now sonic and his friends must protect the planet and defeat this threat,has humor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: secert plans of the empire

Authors note: This is my second sonic fic {glaring} because the first didn't get any reviews I decided writing this one {normally if anyone would have reviewed I would have revealed about the obot {or robot} empire} but no one paid interest {don't worry I will continue once I get good reviews} anyways on with the story! And oh this time please review!!!!{Lol sorry for the exclamation marks}

In a dimension far far away:

This dimension is strangely ruled by a so called robot empire {obot as they call themselves}.

The planets here are made strangely of metal. There is not a planet or an area witch isn't mechanical {including the organic life forms which seem to be roboticized} the empire's leader and their capital planet is planet earth {or mobius} in a country called Robotia {or obotia}.

Inside the city known as obot city {or robot city} in its main obot HQ {floor100 {the command room:

A robot sat on a chair eyeing the text and pictures on some of the computers; he sat on the metallic chair. {which was bigger than the other chairs in the room} he was sitting there eyeing some technologically advanced stuff on the computers {which no one but he could understand by the looks of it} the robot was a tall humanoid-like robot about 6.5 feet in height, it was blue in colour with golden padded-knees and shoulders,.

It wore a white general-like uniform.

Its claws were so sharp that they could pierce even through metal, although they were retracted in his fingers,

Its eyes {or optic units} shined brightly with an evil and strangely bright red light.

But by far the scariest thing about its appearance was that its computer brain showed as it worked however its brain was protected by some strange type of metallic-glass type thing.

The robot looked highly ferocious and deadly. It was doing some work on the computers.

Alongside him sat some other robots which were slightly shorter than it was.

``is everything ready? ``The robot {which looked like their boss} asked them.

``YES EVERYTHING IS READY OH LORD OF THE MACHINES AND ROBOTS! ``said one of the robots which was about 3 feet tall was blue like him {the leader of the obots the humanoid one I think I will use ``him`` because it is a male} but he had an overconfident and wicked grin he had two laser blaster slung on it's back, he had soulless green eyes and he had an American accent.

``THE DIEMINSON NO ER THE DIEMINSOIN…….WHATEVER IT IS ALSO READY SIR! ``said an hulking robot who was about 4 feet tall and was a solider like green with brown dots he had a huge laser blaster which was more powerful then the overconfident robot's two laser blaster and he had red eyes but these eyes hadn't got any evil in them, he was rather not an evil robot but actually a confused one {lol muhahahahahahaha!!!!, I think you all will enjoy the upcoming adventure of these robots as they battle against the heroes}``argh!,just get to the point!`` `` EVERYTHING READY,!!!!``said the robots the other robots {including themselves the hulking and overconfident one}

The evil robot chuckled, got out of his chair and said: ``ready the troops and tell them to wait in sector 813908sfkjsf! ``

The robots left saying an ``ok`` while the doctor sat back and then said in his head: `` report to comm. Room bot number: 312425! ``

Meanwhile in another part of the HQ:

A tube stood in one of the rooms in another part of the HQ; it was quite big and looked like a roboticizier but it was instead where the most deadliest weapon of the obots stood……..asleep……….but not for long……….for as soon as the doctor completed the message in his head, two red eyes began shining and then the tube opened and the robot walked out and stood outside.

``Report to comm. room bot number312425``the message droned in the robot's head

The robot walked out of the room its two red eyes shining in the dark room.

That's the end of the first chapter, please review!


	2. prepartions for war

chapter 2:prepartions for war

author's note:The second chapter is only a quarter ready but i posted anyways,read on!

meanwhile in sector 813908sfkjsf:

the robot army was making prepartions for the invasion and by prepartions it was huge.............obot troops were definalty a force to be reckoned with............ there were scores of robots...........hundereds of thousands of them they were some rifle infantry bots but instead of bullets they shot lasers practicing on some traning bullseye targets{well they don't have to but it was something to pass the time}there were also simalar robots but they had laser machine instead of laser rifles also practicing,there were several robots who had laser cannons build into their hands and could shot very long distances,there were commando like robots which had advanced future-like AK-47s' and also had better armour then the rest of the obot empire's infantry bots,also they had futuristic C4s'.there were many vechicles like some tanks,jeeps,artrliery units and giant robots and in naval units{there was a lake nearby but not a lake of water but of oil}there were frigates,destroyers,bombardement ships,aircraft carriers,battleships and huge floating fortresses,in aireal units there were fighters,bombers,war ships and huge bhemoth flying fortresses{they are ships,ships that wil play a big role in the invasion}just to name a few.

chapter under construction! may be completed by tommorow or the day after tommorow


End file.
